Dance with me
by Hellsadsmile
Summary: Ulquiorra is a latin dancer and a violinist. Orihime is a fumbling idiot with a strong will to dance.
1. Chapter 1

**Dance with me**

**Summary:** Ulquiorra is a Latin dancer and a Violinist. Orihime is a fumbling idiot with a strong will to Dance.

Orihime Inoue was sitting in her desk surrounded by her friends as she talked about her favorite strange combination of dishes when her best friend Tatsuki slammed her hand on Inoue's desk.

"Come on Hime! You need to get out there!"

Orihime looked at her friend in confusion. Tatsuki sighed in exasperation.

"Were you listening a second ago? When we were talking about having to join a new club?"

Orihime thought back the last few moments and didn't remember anything besides her red bean paste. She shook her head slowly.

"But Tatsuki- Chan why would we join new clubs when I'm already in sewing and you're in karate?"

Chizuru ran up and hugged her from behind groping her in the process.

"Awe Orihime is so-o-o adorable when she's confused!"

Chizuru continued to molest Orihime only to be kicked in the face by Tatsuki throwing her halfway across the classroom. Tatsuki turned back to Orihime.

"Orihime I wasn't talking about us. I was talking about you."

"I don't understand. . ." She said a slight frown entering her features.

"I know you're not happy in sewing. I'm just trying to look out for you." Tatsuki smiled.

Orihime looked up in surprise. "I'm perfectly happy doing sewing!" She lied while making hand motions to emphasize her point.

"Oh well, if you're so sure then okay."

Orihime looked out the window the remainder of class thinking about what Tatsuki had said.

_Was she really that unhappy looking in sewing?_ She thought to herself.

Walking down the hallway, she stopped at the clubs bulletin board; she noticed a poster she never noticed before. '_**Latin dance**_'

The picture on the poster had a Dancer in the arms of her partner smiling. Inoue instantly thought of one of her favorite memories where she and her brother, Sora, would pretend to dance like professional dancers that swirled and moved around the ballrooms of her wildest dreams. Orihime smiled and picked up the pen for the signup sheet next to it and looked at the names already written.

'Momo Hinamori' ,'Toshiro Hitsugaya', 'Yumichika Asigawa', 'Rangiku Matsumoto' ,'Ulquiorra Cifer'.

Ulquiorra Cifer? Inoue couldn't imagine the normally stoic and melancholic teen in any way shape or form. But she shrugged her shoulders and continued to sign her name on the sheet. Putting the pen down she looked at the poster a moment longer and walked out of the school and began walking home smiling to herself happily.

**Ulquiorra: POV**

Ulquiorra was standing in the large music room that was practically his and his alone in a mansion of which the only things the he truly owned were his clothes and his violin. It had an assortment of instruments that he would occasionally play but he usually played the violin drawn to the emotion it showed. He always let his un shown emotions seep into the piece played so that the silver sound it made would envelope him in a blanket of comfort. He let out a soft sigh as he glanced at the clock realizing that it was 10 minutes until dinner. He set his violin in its case. Locking it, he left the room. Walking down the hall he turned into the dining room only to meet his mother who was dressed in an elaborate jade colored dress ruffles at the shoulders and bottom with like- colored strappy heels. Her eyes where the same shade of brilliant green as his, with hair as black as his own.

"Hello mother."

She looked at him and sighed. "Ulquiorra, do you have to dress so gloomily? You could spread melancholy over the world if they could all see you."

Ulquiorra looked down at his black turtleneck shirt, dress pants, and shoes and found nothing wrong with his attire.

"If I must I will change." He said with disinterest.

"No you're fine." She glanced at the clock, "You wouldn't have time anyways."

Ulquiorra took his place at the table. His mother did the same. His father entered the room not a moment afterwards. His father wore his usual false smile and grey tuxedo. Ulquiorra's mother smiled and greeted his father.

"It's a good evening, isn't it Aizen- sempai?"

Aizen smiled a little wider at his wife as he sat down and turning toward Ulquiorra he let his false smile fall back to the usual degree. Ulquiorra nodded in greeting.

"So Ulquiorra, are you still at the top of your class?"

_Of course. _Ulquiorra thought. _The only person came anywhere close to rivaling his place in honor roll was Uryu Ishida._

"Yes." He replied stoically.

"What about that club I had you join a few months ago?" His mother asked.

"I have no trouble at all with the dancing." He let his indifference show.

"Really? If that's so than you wouldn't mind joining the upcoming competition with your partner. Would you?" His father's words implied a choice in the matter but Ulquiorra knew different.

_He did not have a student partner. He usually kept to dancing with Yoruichi- Sensei. Unfortunately teachers cannot enter competitions. He will have to find a suitable partner._

"No, I would not mind joining the competition." He stated, boredom completely coming over his features.

**Orihime: POV**

Orihime woke up and jumped out of bed with a grin.

"All right dancing, here I come!"

With that she got dressed in a perky fashion. She packed her lunch with rice, garlic bread, tuna red bean paste, and sesame seeds. Orihime looked her lunch over with proud satisfaction. She then picked up her school bag and skipped her way to school. Inoue spaced out through the class wondering what the dance club would be like. Suddenly the lunch bell rang and everyone got out their lunches and most people left to go outside. Tatsuki came up to Inoue with a smile.

"I heard you quit sewing." Orihime looked up and laughed.

"Yep! I decided I'm going to dance!" Tatsuki sweat dropped at the thought of all the injuries that Inoue could gain from dancing.

"It wasn't a good idea after all." Tatsuki said to herself.

"What's not a good idea?" Inoue asked beginning her lunch.

"Nothing really…" Tatsuki lied.

"Oh, okay. Then do you want to share lunches?"

Looking at the strange mixture that was Orihime's lunch Tatsuki insisted she had already eaten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Orihime:POV**

The rest of the day passed rather quickly Orihime and she soon found herself standing in front of the club doors. She grabbed the hande and slowly pulled the door open to look inside. She saw Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori quickly dancing around the room. Their outfits were both black, He wore a dress shirt, pants, and shoes. The top few buttons of his shirt where unbuttoned.

_Possibly for easier movment. _She thought.

Momo wore a spagetti strapped dress that was knee length with ruffles at the bottom. They danced with elaborate step and movement. Every now and again Momo would twirl and Toshiro would bring her into his arms, then they would separate and resumed dancing with vigor. Inoue swore that if she looked close enough she could see Momo blush briefly during these moments. Orihime leaned a little closer to get a better look when someone walked up behind her.

"You're blocking the doorway." They said with amusment as Orihime jumped into the room startled. She turned to see the teacher wearing black heels with a diagonally cut strapless dress of the same color.

"Y-Yoruichi Sensei!" Inoue stuttered with embarrassment. She quickly moved to the side bowing her head awkwardly in a apologetic manner.

It's alright that you were watching." Yoruichi said dismissing her unspoken apologies. Orihime raised her head to see Yumichika and Rangiku- San walking into the room after Yoruichi bickering to eachother,

"You can't even compare to my beauty." He shot at her snickering.

"Oh really? I bet I look wa-ay better dancing than you and your two left feet." She retorted looking smug.

"That you would even suggest such a thing! . . .Well then. we'll see who's the better dancer soon enough." Yumichika said challenging her.

"YOU'RE ON! whoever loses buys the victor to as much sake as they can drink!"

"As if I'd want sake, honestly. . ."

Inoue turned her attention back to Yoruichi, who was looking at a clipboard.

"Are you Orihime Inoue?" She asked still holding the clipboard.

"Yes" Orihime said blushing. Yoruichi looked up and smiled.

"Good. Now we have an even number of boys and girls!"

"Evan number?..." Orihime said confused as she finally noticed Ulquiorra Cifer sitting in the corner with a book in his hands, paying no attention to the people around him.

_Ah! I completly forgot about Ulquiorra-Sama! _Orihime thought devastated.

"Yes," Yoruichi said,"Now Ulquiorra-San can have a real dance partner instead of dancing with me." Yoruichi looked at Orihime in concern.

"Are you alright?" Inoue had gotten pale at the thought of being partnered with the dark and brooding upperclassman. Ulquiorra looked up to meat her stare momentarily with a blank uninterested look of his own. Inoue looked back to Yoruichi.

"I'm perfectly fine!" She said putting a smile on her face. Yoruichi looked disbalieving but continued on anyway.

"For this club you're going to need a dress and heels, the hight of the heels doesn't matter as long as you can dance in them, understand?" Orihime smiled and pulled a black dress out of the bag she had bean carrying.

"Is there a changing room in here?" Inoue asked excitment. Yoruichi pionted to a door to the left. Inoue opened the door and walked into the large dressing room. She smiled to herself.

"Are you watching Sora? I'm going to be a wonderfull dancer just like you said."

**Ulquiorra:POV**

As soon as the arburn haired girl pulled the dress out of the bag, Ulquiorra knew she had joined the anoying club he had been forced to join.

_How conveiniant,_ he thought tot himself remembering he needed a dance partner to enter the competition in a few weeks time. He watched as she walked smiling into the dressing room. Yoruichi walked over to him.

"Good news, you have a knew dance partner. Be nice to her, I don't want to scare a potential dancer away from their dreams." Ulquiorra nodded and blankly looked past his teacher to see the arburn haired girl walk out of the dressing room in a black strapless dress that came down just above her knees with short strappy heels. He stood from the chair he had been sitting in as the girl walked up to the two nervously. Yoruichi smiled.

"Ulquiorra this is your knew dance partner, Orihime Inoue."

"Hello miss Inoue." he said completely facing the girl now.

"H-Hello." Inoue said holding out her hand, Ulquiorra just looked at it with a bored expression and she let her hand fall, her smile faltering for a second. Yoruichi walked into the middle of the room, clapping to get everyones attention.

"Alright! Today we are going to be doing salsa dancing." She looked at him.

"Ulquiorra would you care to help me demonstrate?" Ulquiorra stepped up and took his place with his teacher. She took his hand and proceded to show the rest of the club the elaborate set of steps, then showed them the true speed of the dance itself. Ulquiorra lokked at the girl to see her face was completly awstruck.

_She must not be any real excuse for a good dancer if she thinks this is anything special._

The finished dancing moments later as Yoruichi told everyone to try out the dance when she left the walked to Orihime paying little attention to the success and failures the others were making as they danced. He took Her hand and pulled her into the dance as she tripped over her own feet trying to keep his her lack of balance Ulquiorra would pull her up and twirl her when she began to fall to hide her un-dance-like movements possibly causing her more dizzyness. Ulquiorra felt like he was dancing with an unresponsive doll.

_Pathetic. _He thought in dismay.

He let her hand go as she spun for the tenth time. She then fell to the floor mumbling.

"Which wall is the floor?" Inoue said as she made an attempt to stand but then fell to her knees. Ulquiorra pulled her up slightly exasperated by her idiocy.

"Are you alright?" He asked not really hazily looked at him trying to find her balance. . . And fell on him.

Nothing could compare to the surprise Ulquiorra felt as they hit the floor.

"Ulquiorra are you alright?" Momo asked walking over.

"Wow! You should have seen the look on your face!" Yumichika burst out trying not to laugh.

"Is she alright?" Rangiku said as Toshiro helped remove her from on top of him. Ulquiorra sat up and looked Orihime.

_She's not even an Excuse_, He thought. _She is just a really bad dancer._

**Orihime:POV**

Orihime opened her eyes to see six faces lookingat her in concern, although the closest face showed more embarrassment and boredom than concern. Inoue looked at Ulquiorra and wondered why he would be embarrassed.

_I fiented on him. _She thought sitting up in surprise. He looked at her questionably. She turned to him, "I'm sorry I fell on you Ulquiorra- sempai!"

He leaned a little closer, "Are you okay?" He said ignoring her apology. Orihime blushed as her breath was caught in her throat when she relized she had never been so close to Ulquiorra. He really was attractive... with his brilliant green eyes and raven hair. She shook her head to get rid of the thought, Ulquiorra looked concerned and Rangiku spoke up.

"So you're not okay?"

"No! That's...! I mean, I'm fine!" Orihime blurted the answer embarrassed that she had been daydreaming in the middle of everyones attentions. Ulquiorra went back to his usual blank expression.

"Good." He said getting up.

Orihime got up and grabbed her bag. "So I guess the club is over for today? Sorry to have caused any problems." She said hurriedly to no one in particular and walked out the door as Yoruichi was walking in.

_He must have been so embarrassed._ She thought walking home. Inoue blushed again remembering the look on his face when she woke. She had never seen him show any emotions before but today he was almost blushing_. _**Blushing!**

_Am I really that bad at dancing?_

She sighed to herself but said with confidence.

"Just wait! I'll be the best dancer ever!"

_But I'll have to make Ulquiorra- sempai stop throwing me around first._ Inoue thought afterwards giggling to herself.

**Authors note: I'm sorry I switch POV's so often! It just has something to do with not being able to be in character for too long. XD**

**Thanx for the reviews!**


End file.
